Les aventures d'Allen Walker
by louanne56
Summary: Depuis que Central a découvert qu'il était l'hôte du 14è Noé, Allen Walker est sous la surveillance constante d'Howard Link. Il continue toutefois son travail d'exorciste et participe régulièrement à des missions en compagnie de Yû Kanda, son rival. A l'occasion de l'une de ces missions, le groupe est attaqué par des Noé et le comte, ils sont emmené à la branche Nord- Américaine .
1. Chapter 1

**Réécriture de cette fiction, j'ai tout repris a zéro, j'espère que vous allez appréciez**

 **Disclamer : D Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **\- BONNE LECTURE -**

* * *

 **\- LES AVENTURES D'ALLEN WALKER -**

CHAPITRE I

Un jeune homme de taille moyenne au physique musclé et à la chevelure mi-longue d'une blancheur lunaire patientait au centre d'une chambre où seuls un piano droit du XIXe siècle ainsi qu'un large miroir lui tenaient compagnie. À l'aide de ses yeux gris il parcourut la pièce, il remarqua qu'il y avait un piano droit blanc sans partition sur celui-ci. Ressentant une légère gêne au côté gauche de son visage, il porta sa main opaline sur la cicatrice au tracé inhabituel. Elle prenait naissance sur son front et formait un pentagramme dont deux lignes – l'une oblique et l'autre verticale – s'entrecroisent sous son œil. Touchant cette malédiction du bout des doigts, il ne put réprimer un long soupir...

« Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il rechercha dans sa mémoire le point de départ de sa chute... Était-ce le réveil de Neah et la conversation sérieuse qu'ils avaient eue après la provocation de Kanda au sujet de la branche asiatique ? Neah, l'incarnation de la Destruction, mais également porteur de la charge du quatorzième, un titre qui avait une longue histoire, car il était connu comme étant le musicien et le traître du clan Noah. Il était aussi l'un des seuls, à l'exception de Road et du Comte Millénaire, à pouvoir manipuler l'arche de Noé. Il avait été tragiquement tué par le Comte Millénaire... et ce fut là, le point de départ de sa vie en tant qu'Exorciste. Son père adoptif, frère de Neah, lui avait transmis cet héritage. Caché dans son esprit, Allen sentait l'esprit du défunt.

Au début, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait, qu'il était observé et le simple fait de voir son reflet dans le miroir, lui faisait ressentir la présence de Neah. Tout cela l'avait plus d'une fois rendu très mal à l'aise... Comment pouvait-il accepter la présence d'un étranger dans son propre corps et que ce dernier n'était plus le sien uniquement ? Heureusement, il avait un bon côté ! Il pouvait ouvrir des portes à travers le monde permettant ainsi à ses confrères de l'Ordre de voyager à travers le monde pour lutter contre les Akuma ou de récupérer , avant les Noah, des fragments de l'Innocence – ce cristal divin laissé par leurs ancêtres il avait plus de sept mille ans.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la mort de Road : la corporisation du Rêve. Elle pouvait créer des dimensions cauchemardesques dans lesquelles elle torturait sa victime avec grand plaisir. Elle qui avait aussi la capacité à appeler une porte de l'arche lui permettant de voyager où elle le voulait quand elle le voulait. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette faculté ainsi que de l'aide de Tiky qu'il avait pu s'échapper de sa cellule où il avait été retenu suite au réveil du Noah qui était en lui.

Ce décès avait particulièrement affecté Tiky. Il incarnait le Plaisir... Cela dit, au contraire du nom de sa personnification, ce qu'il désirait réellement toucher – l'Innocence incluse -, il ne pouvait le faire. Ce qui était, somme toute, déplaisant pour lui... Ses pouvoirs lui permettaient également d'utiliser les _Teases_ , des golems carnivores et anthropophages créés par le Comte. Tiky ne pouvait plus utiliser la porte de Road, alors il quitta Allen afin de choisir son propre destin. Il devait faire la balance entre le blanc et le noir qu'il y avait en lui te choisir son camp.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien et en regardant la vérité en face... Il savait que ce qui avait provoqué ce besoin de tout quitter avait été la trahison de ses amis. Étant petit, personne ne l'aimait, dès lors il avait beaucoup de difficulté à accorder sa confiance aux autres. Mais pour eux... ceux qui s'étaient dit être ses amis... Il avait accepté de sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus important à ses yeux ! Ce fameux jour où il avait voulu récupérer Suman, il avait risqué de perdre son Innocence. Lui qui était un combattant symbiotique, c'était offrir sa vie...

Tout cela n'avait-il donc pas de valeur à leurs yeux ? Cette simple pensée lui souleva le cœur. Il était si en colère qu'il aurait vomi son fiel à la gueule de ses « amis ». Il en avait assez ! Il devait partir. Quitter sans se retourner, vers une dimension sans Akuma ni Comte ni Noah ! Un endroit où il n'y aurait ni guerre ni conflit.

Un lieu de lumière...

OoO

La bibliothèque était un lieu où les sorciers pouvaient étudier dans le calme tout en consultant les manuels qui étaient à leur disposition. Elle était souvent utilisée par les élèves pour faire leurs devoirs ou pour réviser leurs ASPIC ou leurs BUSE,mais aujourd'hui un homme d'un certain âge ayant une longue barbe blanche s'était joint à eux et parcourait plusieurs manuscrits. Traversant la bibliothèque dans un calme olympien, il eut l'impression que les ouvrages poussiéreux posés sur les étagères le dévisageaient. Cette sensation augmentait de plus en plus lorsqu'il s'approchait de la réserve fermée.

À sa vue, il pensa que dans les prochains jours il devait trouver une protection plus importante que celle qu'il y avait en ce moment, soit un simple règlement qui interdisait l'entrée aux étudiants ne possédant pas une permission signée par un professeur. Il y avait aussi un verrou et un ensorcellement sur les livres qui hurlaient dès leur ouverture afin de signaler la présence d'intrus, mais c'était pure folie de croire que cela était suffisant. Enfin, cela l'avait été à une certaine époque, mais les temps avaient changé. Cela dit, ce n'était pas dans ce but qu'il était présent dans cette section réservée aux livres de magie noire et de défense avancée contre les forces du Mal. Il était à la recherche d'un document afin d'expliquer l'un de ses souvenirs, depuis longtemps oublié. Il espérait que ses doutes ne se confirment pas dans ces grimoires, mais après de longues heures de recherche... Il trouva une réponse. Soupirant, il quitta la pièce et se rendit à son bureau où l'attendait probablement déjà le professeur McGonagall.

« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur.

— Navré de vous avoir fait entendre, Minerva. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! Un bonbon au citron ? Une tasse de thé peut-être ?

— Une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue , » dit-elle après avoir tendu la main vers le bureau afin de prendre sa boisson chaude.

Elle attendit sans un mot, buvant le contenu de sa tasse, que Dumbledore prenne enfin la parole pour lui expliquer la raison de sa venue dans son bureau.

« La raison de votre venue est simple, il y a quelques années de cela avant que vous n'arriviez à Poudlard pour y enseigner, j'ai été témoin d'actes inexplicables, » dit-il en approchant la pensine près du professeur de métamorphose.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le rejoindre près du bassin mémoriel. Après avoir déposé sa tasse, elle y plongea son visage et ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Des familles hurlant et pleurant la perte d'êtres chers, s'accrochant à des lambeaux de vêtements retrouvés sur les lieux d'un crime sans corps. Spectatrice silencieuse de ces cadavres,incapable de trouver une explication à ce qui se déroulait sous yeux, elle observa le visage des sorciers présents sur les lieux du crime qui semblaient tout aussi torturé de ce manque de réponses que la vieille dame. Elle observa sans rien pouvoir faire, dans l'incapacité de sauver ces dizaines de morts où même les sorciers étaient impuissants devant ce phénomène inexplicable.

* * *

VOILA, VOILA DITE MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !


	2. Chapter 2

**Réécriture de cette fiction, j'ai tout repris à zéro, j'espère que vous allez appréciez**

 **Dislamer : D Gray Man appartient a Katsura Hishino et Harry Potter appartient a J.K Rowling**

 **avant propos : je remercie les review qui sont présentes dans les chapitre 1, j'espère que vous allez mieux l'appréciez**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **LenaShioroTomlinson : voici la suite merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir. les chapitres feront environ 1 000 mots chaque un ce qui est plus long que dans la première version. tu m'en diras des nouvelles - BONNE LECTURE -**

 **AngelMiki : merci pour ta review, voici la suite du chapitre. cette histoire va sans doute être légèrement différencier de la première version. je ne sais pas si je vais supprime la première version ou non - BONNE LECTURE -**

* * *

Ma suggestion musicale: Recrue Z est Punkd - Realize

 _précédemment :_

 _D'un geste de la main, elle plongea son visage dans le bassin mémoriel, après avoir déposé sa tasse et ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'horreur. Des familles hurlant et pleurant la perte d'êtres chers, s'accrochant à des lambeaux de vêtement retrouvés sur les lieux d'un crime sans corps. Spectatrice silencieuse de ces cadavres, incapables de trouver une explication à ce que se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle observa le visage des sorciers présents sur les lieux du crime qui semblaient tout aussi torturés de ce manque de réponses que la vieille dame. Elle observa sans rien pouvoir faire, dans l'incapacité de sauver ces dizaines de morts ou même les sorciers étaient impuissants devant ce phénomène inexplicable._

 **LES AVENTURES D'ALLEN WALKER**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Sortie de la pensine du Directeur, McGonagall prit place sur l'un des sièges près d'elle, choquée, le visage livide, elle se remémora les images des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Très lentement, elle se remettait de ses émotions tout en buvant son thé où elle avait incorporé un peu de philtre calmant. Plongée dans une profonde réflexion, elle n'entendit pas Albus l'appeler pour en discuter.

«Minerva ? Vous m'écoutez ?

– Pardonnez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

– Je vais vous laisser retourner à vos quartiers sous peu, mais avant cela nous devons dès à présent nous mettre à la recherche d'une personne qui a la capacité de sauver les sorciers, les êtres magiques ainsi que les moldus. Nous allons tout de même rencontrer des difficultés avec les familles de sang pur puisqu'ils pourraient voir notre recherche comme une éventualité de se débarrasser d'eux. »

Le vieux sorcier réfléchit alors à l'éventualité de reconstruire l'Ordre du Phoenix qui avait, à l'époque, l'unique mission de défaire Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il devrait trouver leur nouveau Sauveur ! Il se demanda alors si ce poids allait être porté sur les épaules de ce pauvre Harry Potter, lui dont la vie n'avait été qu'une suite de malheur et de ténèbres…

Tout avait débuté le 31 juillet 1980, le jour de son premier anniversaire. Pleurant dans son berceau, il avait été le spectateur de l'assassinat de ses parents : Lily Evans et James Potter. Le meurtrier, cet _homme_ qui unirait à jamais leurs deux destins, avait attenté à ses jours, mais il avait réussi à survivre au sortilège mortel grâce à la protection offerte par l'amour de sa mère qui vivait ses derniers instants.

Dans le plus grand secret, Rogue avait été chercher de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'engagea à lui offrir une vie normale, loin de l'univers de la sorcellerie, où il serait protégé. Il l'avait donc laissé sur le bas de la porte de Pétunia Evan et de Vernon Dursley. Le petit avait vécu chez eux sans connaître ses véritables origines. Sa tante lui avait toujours répété que les parents de l'enfant étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que c'était là la raison de sa cicatrice.

Ce n'était qu'à l'âge de douze ans qu'il avait appris la vérité lorsque Hagrid, un demi-géant, la lui avait révélée… soulignant au passage qu'il également un sorcier. C'était à ce moment que sa vie avait complètement changé. Passant d'un orphelin de la route au titre du Survivant.

Sa première rentrée à Poudlard avait été soulignée par son affectation au sein de la maison Gryffondor, lieu où il souhaitait ardemment être envoyé et où il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis pour de nombreuses années : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. A la fin de cette première année, il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort qui était dissimulée à l'arrière du crâne du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Sa seconde année avait été tout aussi mouvementée, lors de l'apparition de Voldemort sous les traits de ce qu'il était jadis à seize ans.

Comme si les pensées du Directeur de Poudlard et du jeune adolescent Harry Potter n'avaient fait qu'une à ce moment, l'orphelin poussa un long soupir. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête lourde de souvenirs peu joyeux et scruta sa chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur, il avait une table de chevet, une commode, une armoire équipée d'un miroir et un bureau sur lequel la cage d'Hedwige était posée qui, comme lui, était prisonnier de cet endroit. À l'image d'un détenu, il avait dû imaginer une cachette secrète sous le parquet, il y mettait à l'abri des regards indiscrets les lettres de son parrain Sirius Black ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture envoyée sous stase par Molly Weasley, la mère de son ami Ron.

Appuyé contre son oreiller, il replongea dans les pensées qu'il ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans son esprit depuis quelque temps déjà… Lui, un jeune sorcier connu sous le nom du « Survivant » - surnom donné par les sorciers lorsqu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il avait toujours détesté être sur le devant de la scène. Il n'avait pas connu le monde magique avant ses onze ans, il trouvait cela assez outrageant et impensable de tout mettre sur les épaules d'un bébé d'à peine un an ainsi que la survie du monde sorcier... Pourquoi devait-il même s'en préoccuper ?

Se retournant encore une fois dans son lit, il entendit Hedwige s'agiter dans sa cage. Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées et se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre. Il remarqua que plusieurs personnes approchaient de la maison de Vernon. En les reconnaissant, il descendit de sa chambre silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son oncle et ainsi éviter une correction. Il pourrait ensuite demander la raison de leur venue.

OoO

Étant parti de son monde, Allen avait fait le tour de lieu où il se trouvait. La forêt interdite comme son nom l'indiquait était interdite aux élèves de Poudlard à part pour les punitions ou certains cours – comme les soins aux créatures magiques – les arbres étaient espacés et clairs, mais s'enfonçant dans la forêt ils devenaient de plus en plus serrés, plus sombres, la lumière du soleil avait du mal à passer. Personne ne s'attendait à voir une personne au milieu de celle-ci. Se demandant où il était arrivé, il décida malgré ses quelques appréhensions de faire un tour. Près d'une cabane, il avait pu voir un grand parc, il avait pu apercevoir un grand château, ayant de nombreuses tours ainsi que des donjons ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il rebroussa chemin. Il retourna dans la salle du quatorzième et réfléchissait à l'endroit où il avait pu atterrir. Il se demandait si Neah aurait la réponse à ses questions. Il s'essaya par terre tout en se mettant en méditation pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui.

* * *

Review ? une remarque a me faire dite le moi !


	3. Chapter 3

la nouvelle version du chapitre 3 de la fiction " LES AVENTURES D'ALLEN WALKER "

les aventures d'allen Walker.

Chapitre 3 :

Albus se demandait comment contacter ce mystérieux musicien aux talents multiples. Ne sachant que faire, il se tourna vers la forêt interdite lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blancs et une tenue des plus inhabituelles. Sans plus attendre, il envoya plusieurs messages aux différents professeurs présents dans le château. Il était impossible d'avoir un intrus dans les alentours de Poudlard ! Les mesures de sécurité du château faisait en sorte qu'il était incartable - donc il ne pouvait apparaître sur une carte géographique - puis si un moldu venait à s'approcher de Pouldard, il ne verrait que des ruines et, en toute logique, poursuivrait son chemin. Il était également protégé contre les Forces du Mal : le transplanage, dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, était impossible. Sans compter que depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort, en 1996, les mesures avaient été renforcées.

Dans l'attente de voir les titulaires arriver, Albus Dumbledore faisait le tour de son bureau. Il s'agissait d'une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnant étrangement ; il y avait aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serre. Il y avait également Fumseck, prenant fièrement place sur son perchoir doré. Il regardait le choixpeau qui ne quittait qu'une fois l'an, soit à la rentrée des nouveaux sorciers, son étagère. Près de lui, se trouvait l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor qui reposait dans une vitrine. Finalement, il avait une imposante cheminée reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette.

Il mit fin à cette observation, lorsqu'il entendit enfin frapper à la porte. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers cette dernière pour l'ouvrir et de faire entrer les professeurs dont il attendait impatiemment la venue.

« Entrez, bonjour à tous !

– Professeur Dumbledore, quelle est la raison de notre venue ? demanda Rogue

– J'ai le regret de vous informer que nous avons un individu qui était présent dans la forêt interdite

– Êtes-vous sur ? demanda Pomona, l'infirmière du collège.

– Malgré mon vieil âge, Pomona, je peux tout de même sentir les auras de loin, je l'ai aperçu lorsqu'il s'est approché du parc. »

Se levant de son siège, il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres présentes dans son bureau qui était la plus proche de là où il se trouvait.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire à quoi il ressemblait, mais il était peut-être de taille moyenne, j'avais aussi l'impression qu'il savait qu'il était observé, ce petit être se retournait souvent ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était suivi.

– Directeur, notre expérience face aux ténèbres pourra nous servir en cas de problème dans cette forêt, dit le professeur de potions

– Professeur Rogue, bien que je connaisse vos grandes compétences et c'est un grand atout pour vous, soyez tout de même prudents, nous ignorons tout de cette personne. Réservons notre jugement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pu établir un contact. »

Les professeurs acquiescèrent à contrecœur et suivirent le directeur. Dumbledore était à la tête du groupe et sortit de l'école en direction de la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche qui parurent comme une éternité due à l'ambiance qui était très lourde dans la forêt et le silence qui était présent.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière, ils apercevaient une sorte de porte qui a des formes de triangle avec des points d'interrogation sur le dessus. Prenant la direction de celle-ci, ils s'approchaient de là où provenait la lumière. Ne craignant pas ce que s'y cachait, ils sortirent leur baguette se préparant à un combat à venir puis franchir la porte.

O.o.O

Il était donc retourné à la salle de contrôle de l'arche et avait mangé et vaqué à des occupations toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Que voulez-vous faire après avoir visité l'arche de long en large ainsi qu'en travers après plus de cent ans et après s'être perdu plus de deux cent fois dans celle-ci ? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation et depuis tout ce temps, il se perdait toujours.

Le soir arrivé, il sentit une sorte d'impulsion magique lui indiquant que des personnes, s'étaient infiltrées dans son arche. Retournant dans la salle de contrôle, il fit en sorte de les faire arriver dans une petite salle semblable au bureau de Komui – sans les papiers éparpillés partout et dans tous les sens. Il se dirigea discrètement vers le groupe, désormais enfermé dans cette pièce.

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Bien que je sois ravi de vous rencontrer, je me demande comment diable avez-vous pu entrer chez moi ? » demanda Allen.

Les sorciers furent surpris lorsque quelqu'un parla. Certains avaient sorti leur baguette par réflexe d'autodéfense mais, ils se relaxèrent légèrement quand l'inconnu ne montra aucune intention néfaste. Ils furent d'autant plus étonnés lorsque celui-ci leur adressa la parole avec tant de courtoisie.

Cet étranger ressemblait plus à un jeune homme qu'à une menace... Cela dit, Tom Jedusor semblait tout aussi innocent avant de devenir le pire fléau de leur époque. Comme Albus n'avait pu le décrire, ils le regardèrent avec attention. Sa peau était grise, d'étranges croix marquaient son front, ses yeux dorés brillaient étrangement et que dire de sa chevelure blanche qui camouflait maladroitement un tatouage sur son oeil gauche. Il y avait aussi son manteau d'un blanc immaculé, il s'en dégageait une aura qui rendait les sorciers légèrement inconfortables.

Dumbledore s'avança de quelques pas pour se mettre en position de chef du groupe et s'inclina devant lui en se présentant.

« Bonsoir, je me présente : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, une école pour jeunes sorcier. Et vous ? »


End file.
